Tips
Tips are tidbits of advice that appear on loading screens and briefly when respawning. They can be turned off in the Game Options menu. Anubis ;Playing as Anubis *Life Drain is a good tool to use as it recovers your health. Use it on characters who are slow such as Mikl. ;Killed by Anubis *When a Anubis is on the enemy team, watch for him to attack from any angle he comes out from. *Watch out for Mummification as it can temporarily trap you for 3 seconds making you vulnerable. *Characters like Moswen and Lotves are capable of keeping Anubis away from his range. Baileigh ;Playing as Baileigh *If you Fire Phase immediately after taking damage, you will regain 80% of your lost health. *Charge up a Fully charged Fireball if an enemy has very low HP to finish them off faster. *Super Jump allows you to get away easily from enemies such as Moswen and Justice. ;Killed by Baileigh *Baileigh has incredible mobility and is one of the hardest to get. Characters like Nightglow or Chokorēto can take him out in ease. *If Baileigh is using Fire Phase, don't attack him. *If Baileigh escapes with Super Jump, don't let him come right back at you while your at low health. *Napalm sticks to anything, be sure Baileigh doesn't shoot a Napalm at you as it can deal huge damage all around the place. *Get to cover when Fire Rain is activated. Barast ;Playing as Barast *Although the Punisher's alternate fire shoots wildly, it can still be effective at close range or against large targets, such as Razorstein. *Foot Dash allows Barast to escape the likes of Nova Prime. ;Killed by Barast *Keep moving when Barast is around as his Punisher can deal huge amount of damage. *Get to cover when Barast is using Funerary Kill even if you don't know where he is at. Bluestech 15 ;Playing as Bluestech 15 *Bluestech 15's mobility allows him to attack from any angle, so make sure to watch your surroundings at all times. ;Killed by Bluestech 15 *Sword Shield protect Bluestech 15 from being attacked by anything, be sure to get around him to attack from behind. *Get to cover when Final Piercer has been activated as after the move it can drain all of Bluestech 15's health and kill him instead. Chokorēto ;Playing as Chokorēto *Becareful while using Mujitsu-Sei as it doesn't last long for you to be invulnerable. *Suta no Ken sucks enemies with mobility like Baileigh to deal devastating damage. ;Killed by Chokorēto *Keep moving while Chokorēto is around as his Shuto Kogeki or Atsuryoku can deal half your damage. *Characters like Barast can stun Chokoreto while he's using Hoden Kyu. Fenris ;Playing as Fenris * ;Killed by Fenris * Juni'Lera ;Playing as Juni'Lera * ;Killed by Juni'Lera * Justice ;Playing as Justice * ;Killed by Justice * Lotves ;Playing as Lotves * ;Killed by Lotves * Malrem ;Playing as Malrem * ;Killed by Malrem * Marinēta ;Playing as Marinēta * ;Killed by Marinēta * Meat Hook ;Playing as Meat Hook * ;Killed by Meat Hook * Mikl ;Playing as Mikl * ;Killed by Mikl * Moswen ;Playing as Moswen * ;Killed by Moswen * Nightglow ;Playing as Nightglow * ;Killed by Nightglow * Nova Prime ;Playing as Nova Prime * ;Killed by Nova Prime * Orbul ;Playing as Orbul * ;Killed by Orbul * Quill ;Playing as Quill * ;Killed by Quill * Razorstein ;Playing as Razorstein * ;Killed by Razorstein * Spike ;Playing as Spike * ;Killed by Spike * Yve ;Playing as Yve * ;Killed by Yve * Zamir ;Playing as Zamir * ;Killed by Zamir * Category:Vortex Cast Category:Strategy